the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Leigh Rosetti
Leigh Rosetti is a Harbinger known as Glyder who works with her husband, Marco Rosetti, a pyrokinetic called Cinder. The more cautious of the two, Leigh prefers not to draw attention. Death At 10,000 Feet When Leigh and Marco’s assassination of agents that worked for the Weaponeer Organization drew the attention of Neville Alcott, the head of British Intelligence, he sent Bloodshot on his first mission to stop them. During a flight that Leigh, Marco, and Bloodshot were on, Marco attacked a man they believed to be a Weaponeer agent who turned out to be Colin King, who rendered Marco unconscious. Afraid that he would capture her, Leigh ran for the plane’s exit hatch and opened it to glide to safety, and the difference in internal and external air pressure sucked Bloodshot out of the plane. The Unkindest Cut Of All After Bloodshot survived his fall by using Leigh to break his descend he met with Ninjak, and after a misunderstanding in which Ninjak stabbed him with a katana, they went after Leigh and Marco together. Eventually, Leigh and Marco escaped in a helicopter that Ninjak caused to blow up. The Hunter: The Hunted Leigh, who miraculously survived the helicopter’s explosion, which scared her face for life, and Marco swore revenge on Bloodshot and decided to kill him to ensure themselves a place in Webnet, the terrorist organization owned by Augustus Silkowski. After Leigh bumped into Bloodshot and planted a tracking device on his coat, she and Marco used it to ambush him, but then they realized that he realized their device and retreated to their hotel room, only to discovered that he had followed them back. When Bloodshot broke through the door into their room, the two Harbingers attacked him, but when Marco set Bloodshot ablaze, he jumped out of a window and clutched Leigh’s heels in the hopes that her flying ability would slow his descent. Leigh managed to escape Bloodshot’s grasp fifteen feet above the roof of a fireworks warehouse and then retrieved Marco, who burned through the roof and caused the three of them to fall into the warehouse below. After Leigh lost consciousness, Bloodshot tried to carry her outside, but then an enraged Marco tried to stop him and ignited the fireworks in the warehouse, which caused a massive explosion. While Leigh and Bloodshot survived unhurt, the explosion burned Marco’s hands. A Touch of Fire While Marco recovered in the hospital and was fitted with prosthetic hands, he discovered that his Harbinger ability was still intact during a struggle with his doctor and an orderly, and then escaped to seek Bloodshot. While Marco battled Bloodshot in a park, an unseen figure shot him with a tranquilizer dart, and when he turned to see who his new opponents were, he recognized Leigh, who now led a Black Ops Harbinger squad. After the squad stopped Bloodshot and took Marco by force, Leigh told Bloodshot that Marco could not survive in the real world and that they would deal with him. Though Bloodshot realized that Leigh was going to kill her own husband, he ultimately admitted that perhaps she was not wrong. Category: Bloodshot Category: Characters